The Journey of Love
by nabolo1707
Summary: Perjalanan Cinta mereka yang seru, manis, humoris (mungkin) dan menarik (hadeuh -" bad summary) Check this out!


The Journey of Love

Author : Nabolo1707

Main Cast : LuFany (Luhan/Tiffany), SuYeon (Suho/Taeyeon), XiuYeon (Xiumin/Hyoyeon), HunSeo (Sehun/Seohyun), (Sooyoung/Chanyeol, KrisSica (Kris/Jessica), YoonKai (Yoona/Kai)

Length : Chapter 1 of ?

Summary : Perjalanan cinta mereka yang sangat seru, manis dan humoris (mungkin)

Desclaimer : Exo milik tuhan, SNSD milik tuhan, tapi FF ini milik Nabolo seorang~

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor, etc.

RCL Please~

DON'T BASH AND GIVE A POLITE COMMENT AND POLITE CRITICISM!

Happy Reading Everyone ^^

Pukul 07.00 pagi di Seoul Art High School memang masih sepi karena di sekolah tersebut, murid-murid akan masuk ke kelas dan belajar seperti biasa pada pukul 08.00 pagi. Tapi tidak untuk 7 wanita cantik yang di juluki 'Queen' di sekolah nya. Yang pertama kali memijakan kaki nya di sekolah SAHS adalah 2 wanita cantik bernama Seo Joo Hyun (Seohyun) dan Im Yoon Ah (Yoona). Mereka berdua adalah yang termuda diantara ke-7 wanita tersebut. Seohyun mempunyai wajah baby-face, rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna cokelat gelap, masih sangat polos, paling dewasa dan dia penurut berbeda dengan Yoona yang memliki wajah cantik menawan, rambut sebahu berwarna merah gelap dengan poni di jepit ke belakang, sering telat berpikir, trouble maker dan aktif. Mereka berdua pergi menuju ruang latihan dance di lantai paling atas dan terletak di pojok dari koridor sebelah kanan. Sesampai nya di sana, mereka masuk ke dalam dan melihat 3 wanita sedang menari dengan lincah menghadap cermin besar di hadapan mereka. Wanita berambut blonde se-dada menghampiri Yoona dan Seohyun dengan senyum lebar lalu memeluk nya.

" Aigoo... kalian berdua tambah besar sekarang, aku bangga pada kalian~ " Wanita tersebut membuat ke-4 teman nya tertawa. Lalu wanita dengan perawakan kecil, berambut blonde sebahu dan poni pinggir mengarah ke sebelah kanan tersebut berkata, " Kau seperti ibu-ibu yang mengomentari anak tetangga nya setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu lalu saat bertemu dengan nya lagi, anak tersebut sudah tumbuh besar... ck, cepat lah menikah, kau sudah cocok menjadi ibu. Kau akan berganti marga menjadi Park! Atau mungkin Cho? Atau mungkin akan tetapi menjadi Kim Hyoyeon karena suami mu bermarga Kim? Aahh... pasti suami mu bermarga Kim! ". Wanita berambut blonde se-dada (Hyoyeon) tersebut mendelik kesal mendengar penuturan sahabat nya.

" Hey Kim Taeyeon! Kau itu yang paling tua di antara kami ber-7, seharus nya kau yang menikah duluan! Aku doakan suami mu juga akan bermarga Kim seperti ku nanti nya! Jangan macam-macam dengan doaku Taeyeon... Aku serius! " Hyoyeon memasang wajah serius nya yang malah membuat ke-4 teman nya tertawa. Sooyoung selaku member paling tinggi dan paling banyak makan tersebut berkomentar, " Baik lah... topik pagi ini adalah pernikahan orang-orang bermarga 'Kim'. Boleh aku bertanya? Kemana Duo America kita? Sudah jam segini masih belum datang juga, ".

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat 2 wanita cantik berambut blonde tengah berlari menuju ruang latihan dance. Mereka berdua masuk dan langsung duduk di lantai dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

" Baiklah Nona Hwang dan Nona Jung, kalian telat 30 menit... Siapa yang telat bangun diantara kalian? " Taeyeon bertanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Kedua wanita yang di tatap tajam oleh Taeyeon yang nyengir dan mengangkat tangan kanan mereka. Semua teman-teman nya hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas. " Sudah ku bilang kan dari minggu kemarin, pasang alarm! Apa kalian tidak mendengarkan ku!? " Taeyeon marah karena ini bukan yang pertama kali nya.

" Mianhae... tadi malam, kami mengantar orang tua kami ke bandara karena akan berangkat ke Amerika, setelah itu kami mengantar nenek ke rumah sakit, kami mengurus semua registrasi juga kamar inap nya... kami tidur di rumah sakit karena nenek tidak ada yang menemani, maka dari itu kami telat... maafkan kami ne? " Jessica tersenyum dan ke-5 teman nya yang lain tersenyum bersalah. Mereka salah paham dengan keterlambatan 2 sahabat nya itu.

" Maaf... kami kira kalian telat karena bangun terlambat tanpa ada alasan, ya sudah... ayo kita latihan sekali dan kita siap-siap untuk acara pembukaan FdoS tahun ini, " Hyoyeon membantu Jessica dan Tiffany untuk angkit dari duduk nya lalu mereka berlatih dance karena mereka akan menjadi pembuka First Day of School di sekolah mereka tahun ini.

Mereka ber-7 akan menarikan 2 lagu yaitu Show U How dan Take your shirt off. Atribut yang akan mereka kenakan saat dance adalah topeng berwarna putih, jaket longgar berwarna merah, shorts hitam, tank top hitam dan topi putih.

Mereka menari dengan lincah lalu saat ber-akhir, mereka ber-7 merunduk 90 derajat ke hadapan semua orang karena tepuk tangan dan pujian yang mereka terima sangatlah meriah dan banyak. Mereka semua tersenyum di balik topeng tersebut lalu mereka segera pergi ke ruang latihan dance seperti tadi pagi. Mereka mandi lalu mengganti pakaian mereka dengan seragam sekolah.

" Ternyata murid baru tahun ini banyak juga yah... " Taeyeon berkomentar. Sooyoung menyetujui nya, " Iya benar... bahkan di kelas kita pun bertambah 3 murid baru, di kelas Jessica dan Tiffany bertambah 2 murid sedangkan di kelas maknae bertambah 2 murid juga... setiap tahun bertambah drastis tapi yang keluar sangat lah sedikit, " Sooyoung menjelaskan dan semua nya mengangguk setuju.

-SKIP-

Pada jam makan siang, ada 2 namja bernama Donghae dan Siwon mendekati meja Tiffany dan Jessica. " Hey! Makan siang yuk! " Donghae duduk di hadapan Jessica yang sedang membereskan buku pelajaran nya tersebut. " Kalian bisa makan duluan kan? Kami akan ke kelas Taeyeon unnie dulu... " Tiffany menjawab dan beranjak pergi bersama Jessica tapi Siwon menarik tangan nya sehingga mau tak mau Tiffany harus menoleh. " Ya sudah... kami ikut ke kelas Taeyeon noona, boleh kan? " Siwon menarik turun kan alis nya tanda menggoda, " Terserah kau saja... " Tiffany menepis tangan Siwon lalu pergi dengan Jessica menuju kelas Taeyeon di ikuti Siwon dan Donghae di belakang nya.

" Unnie! " Tiffany dan Jessica memanggil Taeyeon, Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung yang baru saja akan beranjak keluar kelas. " Wae? " Taeyeon menatap kedua adik nya heran. " Kenapa dua makhluk itu ikut ke sini!? " Sooyoung menunjuk Siwon dan Donghae yang melambaikan tangan mereka santai sambil berdiri di belakang Tiffany dan Jessica. " Tanya saja sendiri... aku tidak meminta mereka untuk ikut tapi mereka terus aja mengikuti kami dari tadi, orang aneh.. " Jessica menggerutu. " Biarkan saja lah... oh iya, Tiffany, Jessica dan kau 2 curut... kenal kan, ini teman baru kami, Joonmyun, Chanyeol dan Minseok, " Taeyeon memperkenalkan 3 namja tampan yang status nya adalah murid baru di sekolah mereka.

" Ya! Kami bukan curut noona! " Donghae protes kepada Taeyeon, " Lalu kalian mau di panggil apa!? Pangeran!? Hell no! Jangan harap! " Taeyeon melemparkan sepatu nya ke arah Donghae dan Siwon.

" Annyong haseyo, Kim Minseok imnida, atau kalian bisa memanggil ku Xiumin, bangapda... " Xiumin menunduk sopan.

" Annyong haseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida, bangapseumnida! " Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri nya dengan semangat.

" Annyong haseyo, Kim Joonmyun imnida, kalian bisa memanggil ku Suho, bangapseumnida, " Suho memperkenalkan diri nya dengan begitu dewasa dan berwibawa.

" Hai! I'm Tiffany... "/ " And I'm Jessica! "/ "Nice to meet you! " Tiffany dan Jessica menjabat tangan ke-3 namja tersebut dengan ceria lalu Siwon dan Donghae juga ikut berjabat tangan sambil berkata, " Donghae Imnida... ini Siwon, kami berdua pangeran sekolah, " Hyoyeon yang sudah kesal dengan Donghae juga Siwon, akhir nya melempar mereka dengan pulpen nya yang sudah tak terpakai. " Pergi kalian dari sini! " Hyoyeon mengusir, " Hey hey hey... calm down babe, " Siwon menenangkan Hyoyeon yang mulai mengamuk. " Jangan panggil Hyoyeon unnie dengan panggilan aneh kalian! "

Tiffany melindungi Hyoyeon, " Ah cepat keluar! " Jessica mendorong tubuh Donghae agar keluar dari kelas. " Aduh jangan dorong-dorong dong chagi... badan aku kan jadi sakit~ " Donghae mulai menggoda Jessica, " YA! " Jessica memukul punggung Donghae karena kesal, " Yeobo... ayo kita makan... aku lapar~ " Siwon bergelayut manja di lengan Tiffany, " Ish! Menjauh! Untuk Suho oppa, Chanyeol oppa dan Xiumin oppa... jangan salah sangka yah, mereka berdua ini bukan pacar kami atau semacam nya, mereka pembantu kami... " Tiffany menjelaskan nya.

" Jahat sekali kau yeobo~ " Siwon sudah mendekat akan mencium pipi Tiffany namun dengan segera Tiffany menghindar dan akhir nya Tiffany, Jessica juga Hyoyeon mengejar Donghae dan Siwon sampai Dining Hall.

At Dining Hall...

" YA! LEE DONGHAE! " Hyoyeon terus mengejar nya. Kata murid-murid di sana, melihat ke-7 wanita tersebut tidak pernah akur dengan 9 namja populer di sekolah mereka itu sudah biasa. Bahkan mereka pernah berkelahi layak nya perkelahain laki-laki seperti tonjok-tonjokan dan sebagai nya, tapi kalau mereka di gabungkan dalam 1 grup untuk menari dan rukun, mereka akan sangat kompak dan luar biasa menarik.

" Aiih... mana makhluk itu!? " Hyoyeon mengatur nafas nya sambil mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh penjuru dining hall. " Unnie! " Jessica berteriak dari salah satu meja yang seperti nya di duduki dominan murid baru. Hyoyeon berlari ke arah meja tersebut dan melepaskan tangan Donghae yang sedang mengapit kepala Jessica di antara ketiak nya.

" Mana Tiffany dan Siwon? " Hyoyeon bertanya dan semua nya tidak menjawab karena memang tidak ada yang tahu. " CHOI SIWON! " Terdengar teriakan Tiffany dari meja makan yang di huni oleh Minseok juga yang lain nya. Hyoyeon dan Jessica langsung menghampiri meja tersebut namun tak sengaja, Jessica menabrak tubuh seseorang dengan cukup keras hingga mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Jessica menindih tubuh yang ia tabrak tersebut.

" Aww... " Jessica merintih sakit saat merasakan lutut nya menyentuh lantai dengan keras lalu pada saat ia membuka mata nya perlahan, ia terlonjak kaget dan langsung berdiri dari posisi menindih nya. Ia membantu namja tersebut bangun dan meminta maaf berkali-kali.

" Aduh... mianhae... nan jeongmal mianhaeyo... " Jessica terus menunduk meminta maaf sambil sesekali membersihkan kotoran yang ada di seragam namja tersebut. Namja itu hanya tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Jessica yang terus membersihkan seragam nya. Mereka saling pandang lalu namja tersebut bilang.

" Gwenchanayo... tidak usah se-repot itu, Kris, " Kris mengulurkan tangan nya kepada Jessica yang masih terdiam di tempat nya. Kris hanya tersenyum lucu melihat Jessica yang malah menatap terus wajah nya dan tidak menjabat tangan nya lalu ia tertawa. Jessica sadar dari imaginasi nya dan tertawa malu setelah menyadari sikap memalukan nya tadi.

" Kris imnida... " Kris mengulangi perkenalan nya dan Jessica langsung menjabat tangan Kris sambil tersenyum manis.

" Jessica imnida, bangapseumnida... soal yang tadi, mianhaeyo... aku tidak sengaja, tadi aku sedang terburu-buru, " Jessica melepas jabatan tangan nya dengan Kris lalu mulai berbincang ringan. " Gwenchanayo... aku tau kau sedang terburu-buru mengejar Donghae-ssi dan Siwon-ssi hahaha, kau murid lama kan? Dari kelas... " Kris sedikit berpikir, dengan cepat Jessica menjawab.

" Kelas 2A, seperti nya aku pernah melihat mu... tapi dimana yah? " Jessica juga berpikir, dengan cepat Kris menjawab.

" Ya tentu saja di kelas mu, Jessica-ssi... " Kris tersenyum sedangkan Jessica menatap bingung kepada Kris. " Di kelas ku? Bagaimana bisa? Memang nya kita satu kelas? " Jessica terus bertanya lalu Kris menjawab nya dengan tenang, " Ya memang kita satu kelas, aku adalah murid baru di kelas mu tahun ini sama seperti Luhan, kau tidak menyadari keberadaan ku atau Luhan di kelas? " Kris bertanya. Jessica hanya menggeleng pelan dengan wajah lucu nya lalu Kris tertawa.

" Skill dance mu sangat bagus, kau dari club dance? " Kris bertanya lagi dan Jessica mengangguk antusias dan menjawab pertanyaan Kris. " Ya aku dari club dance di sekolah ini bersama ke-5 sahabat ku yang lain nya... " Jessica menjawab. " Lalu satu lagi siapa? Kan anggota kalian ada 7 orang mengapa sahabat mu hanya 5 dan bukan 6? " Kris kembali bertanya, " Hahahaha perempuan cantik yang satu itu adalah adik ku... ya aku tau kami tidak mirip, biarkan saja, " Jessica dan Kris tertawa bersama.

" Seperti nya club dance kalian tidak main-main, maksud ku... kalian terlihat sangat profesional, _organize,_ kompak dan sangat terlatih, apakah kalian pernah juara di kompetisi dance? " Kris bertanya dan Jessica kembali mengangguk, " Kami sudah menjadi National Dance Club dan kami sudah sering memenangkan kejuaraan kompetisi dance di berbagai daerah di Korea jadi... wajar saja kalau kami kompak atau pun terlatih, kami sudah hampir 5 tahun bersama di club dance, " Jessica menjawab.

" Kalau kau mau tau, sebenar nya... ketua grup dance kami, aku, adik ku dan maknae dari grup dance kami adalah juara menyanyi se-Korea, jadi kami juga tidak hanya menari tapi juga menyanyi... " Jessica memberitahu Kris. " Wow... kalian sangat multi-talenta, apakah di grup dance mu ada yang bisa _Rap_? " Kris bertanya antusias karena dia sangat mahir dalam _Rapping._ " Tentu saja ada, adik ku, dancing queen kami dan trouble-maker ke-3 kami adalah _Rapper,_ " Jessica menjawab. " Adik mu sangat multi-talenta! Dia bisa menari, bisa menyanyi, bisa-_rap,_ waaah kalian sangat profesional... " Kris memuji grup dance Jessica.

" Hahahaha gomawo... ya sudah, aku harus membantu teman-teman ku yang lain, annyeong Kris! See you soon! " Jessica melambaikan tangan nya sambil berlari entah kemana. Kris hanya tersenyum sendiri setelah bertemu Jessica.

" Seperti nya... aku jatuh cinta pada Jessica, "

TBC


End file.
